Listón
by Amgd12
Summary: Hay muchos objetos que pueden unir a las personas como cartas, bolígrafos, comida, etc. Pero en este caso fue el robo de un listón que a pesar de ser un algo simple, fue el elemento perfecto para Inuyasha de unirse a ella.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Prologo.**

La preparatoria Sengoku quedaba un poco lejos de su casa, pero podía llegar a tiempo si seguía así.

La joven de 17 años con cabello azabache caminaba tranquilamente por las afueras de su templo en dirección a su escuela. Le gustaba llegar temprano, pero siempre por algún motivo llegaba tarde, pero sería diferente esa mañana, pues había salido con buen tiempo, cualquier cosa que sucediera ella podría prevenirlo con el tiempo de sobra. La joven suspira de repente… Había olvidado por completo que justo esa tarde tenía que ir a su club: El de arco y flecha.

-¡Kagome! –la aludida gira su cabeza con una sonrisa cálida. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días Sango. –la saludo amablemente.

Ambas mientras hablaban de cosas variadas se dirigían a la escuela. A Kagome le gustaba hablar con Sango para ir a la escuela, la calmaba en cierta forma. ¿Podría ser que como su amiga era más fuerte que ella seguía en pie con esa gran sonrisa? Podría ser. A pesar de conocerla hace como dos años sabía muchas cosas de ella y una de ellas era que la joven castaña trabajaba de medio tiempo en una tienda y además tenía que sacar beca para mantener a flote a su hermano y a ella misma porque no tenía padres…

-¿Y el club de artes marciales? –pregunta Kagome mientras la miraba.

-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento… ¿Y tú? –a Sango le gustaba ese club, pro se le hacía muy pesado.

-Yo también… Creo que los dos clubs se pusieron de acuerdo. –ambos jóvenes rieron juguetonamente. Les gustaba molestarse mutuamente.

Kagome y Sango continuaron caminando un rato. La escuela ya no quedaba tan lejos y si seguían así, llegarían a tiempo a sus clases.

-¡Sanguito! –o quizá no…

-Miroku, buenos días. –ambas jóvenes lo saludaron

-Me alegro de alcanzarlas. –parecía que había corrido un poco pues estaba jadeando de cansancio.

-¡Ahhh! –Kagome se giro sorprendida a Sango, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos fuertemente al escuchar la bofetada. Suspiro divertida, Miroku no podía quitarse la maña de tocarle el trasero a Sango cada que podía.

A pesar de que Miroku era huérfano y solo vivía con su abuelo Mushin, era de lo más pervertido y mujeriego utilizando excusas para manosear a alguna mujer. De echo, la azabache le había apodado a su mano derecha "la mano maldita" y nunca se cansaría de decírselo.

El rostro de Sango reflejaba furia y vergüenza, pero en sus ojos solo había felicidad, la joven estaba muy enamorada de Miroku tanto que solo a él le dejaba tocarla tan íntimamente sin golpearlo, y si a Miroku s ele ocurría tocar a otra mujer, Sango con su aura puramente demoniaca ahuyentaba a la chica y le daba una paliza al pobre chico.

Miroku era del club de futbol, club donde estaba Koga quien era uno de los mejores por su rapidez y agilidad. Koga era un joven muy amable y él se le había confesado a Kagome hace algún tiempo… Tal vez si el joven se le hubiera confesado antes no hubiera dudado ni un segundo en responderle positivamente, pero pronto llego lo que sería el obstáculo del chico y el causante de que ella suspirara a cada segundo y estuviera como idiota…

-¡Inuyasha! –Miroku saludo observando una dirección específica.

Kagome se tenso al escuchar aquel nombre… Ese nombre… Ese hombre…

-Tarde como siempre, Taisho. –se burlo Sango mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente en el brazo.

El simplemente la ignoro y siguió caminando. Kagome no se había movido de su lugar, pero al sentir la gran mano sobre su cabeza sintió que podía morir en ese momento.

-Buenos días. –saludo esbozando su gran y encantadora sonrisa.

-B-buenos dese… ¡Digo! ¡Días! -¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa?

Inuyasha Taisho… Solo de pensar en él hacía que sus piernas temblaran y su corazón palpitara como loco. A pesar de tener una actitud que algunos considerarían insoportable, realmente los que lo conocían sabían que él era una persona amable, protectora, lindo, tierno… Sexy… ¡Diablos! Admitía que era un deleite visual ir a verlo mientras jugaba futbol…

-Despierta. –Kagome dio un respingo cuando sintió la cabeza masculina en su hombro. ¡¿CUÁNDO SE HABÍA PUESTO AHÍ?!

-¡N-no hagas eso! –grito avergonzada alejándose de él, sintiendo su rostro arder por sus pensamientos anteriores y además haber sentido su cabeza.

-Pues vamos… Olvídalo, las clases ya empezaron hace cinco minutos. –comento restándole importancia al asunto y caminando despreocupadamente en dirección a la escuela. –Miroku y Sango ya se adelantaron.

-¡Pues vamos, idiota! –Kagome tomo de la mano a Inuyasha y ambos corrieron a la escuela con la esperanza de que la maestra llegara tarde.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

Créanme que me estoy muriendo de volver a leer "Listón" para mejorarlo… Creo que a comparación del anterior es una obra maestra esto… Todo es una obra maestra al lado de eso… No es un trabajo del que este muy orgullosa… Tampoco de "Un traje atrevido" pero ese se quedara así :v

¡Pues nos vemos!

¡ADIOS!


	2. Cuando te conocí

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Cuando te conocí.**

Kagome suspiro al verse en el pasillo del salón. ¡Nuevamente había llegado tarde y esta vez si se había levantado temprano!

Bufo e inflo un poco las mejillas haciendo un pequeño berrinche. Giro su rostro enfadado al culpable de llegar tarde. El idiota solo la ignoro con notable irritación en su mirada.

-Deja de mirarme así, con eso no lograras que el profesor nos deje entrar. –contesto molesto. Cuando la joven chica quería lo jodia de una manera horrible. –Además fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde.

-¡Pero tú fuiste el listo que tenía un "atajo"! –recalco la chica mientras hacía comillas con sus manos muy exageradamente.

-¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! –la voz del profesor retumbo asustando a ambos y logrando ponerlos derechos.

Inuyasha bufo molesto y se cruzo de manos recargándose un poco más en la pared. A Kagome le pareció un gesto encantador, pero le trajo mucha nostalgia… Sin poder evitarlo recordó el día en el que ese imbécil había golpeado en su vida sin avisar…

 **Dos años antes.**

 **Pov Kagome.**

El salón era un caos total, mis compañeros se habían juntado en sus grupitos de amigos y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Me acerque a Sango y Miroku, quienes eran mis amigos desde hace algunos meses. Comenzamos a hablar sobre cosas vánales del día o sobre las razones de porque el profesor se estaba tardando, hasta que a Miroku se le ocurrió preguntar tremenda estupidez…

-Entonces, Kagome. ¿Koga no te ha invitado a salir? –mire al joven apenada y avergonzada. Era cierto que Koga me había tratado muy bien desde que le conocí, pero eso no era motivo para decir que él me quería de un modo romántico… ¿Cierto?

-Miroku, ya hemos hablado de eso. Koga es solo un amigo…

-Un amigo que te regala flores, chocolates y que te ha dedicado mucho de su tiempo sin razón aparente. Si, un gran amigo. –Mire con las mejillas infladas a Sango con toda la intención de darle un golpe en el brazo por decir eso, pero junto en ese momento entro el profesor acompañado de otro joven que jamás había visto.

Era peculiar, debía admitirlo. Tenía un cabello plateado, casi blanco, ¿se lo habría teñido? Además, contaba con unos ojos ámbar muy hermosos, un color muy peculiar, encantador y hechizante. Sin darme cuenta el giro su vista a mí. Trate de hacerme la tonta desviando la mirada para finalmente regresarla a su mirada ámbar. Él no dejo de mirarme y me sonrió ligeramente. Sentí mis mejillas arder y decidí girar mi vista para ya no mirarlo.

-Kagome, que te sientes. –Sango me jaloneo de la blusa escolar y me obligo a sentarme de golpe en la banca. Solté un quejido de dolor y escuche a toda la clase reír. Al parecer el profesor nos había pedido sentarnos y yo no lo había escuchado… ¡Seguramente ahora pensaba que era una idiota! ¡Genial primera impresión!

-Bueno, como decía. –el profesor carraspeo un poco. –El es Inuyasha Taisho, es un estudiante de intercambio de la escuela Otonashi. -¿Inuyasha? Era un nombre raro para un joven… Pero parecía quedarle a él muy bien. –Mire, siéntese al lado de Higurashi hay un lugar disponible.

Gire mi vista asustada al percatarme de que Ayame había faltado el día de hoy.

Maldita y jodida suerte…

Cuando él paso por mi lado no pude evitar girar la cabeza al descubrir que olía realmente bien… No pude evitarlo y me acerque un poco más a él, pero al parecer exagere porque de inmediato me miro como un bicho raro y yo rápidamente volvía a mi lugar sumamente avergonzada.

-Acabas de actuar como una acosadora, Higurashi. -¡¿Cómo que ACOSADORA?! ¡¿Y porque me estaba llamando por mi apellido de una manera tan despectiva?!

-N-no es cierto. –refute encarándolo.

-Me sentí acosado por un momento.

-Y-yo… -¡Grandioso! Trataba de dar una buena impresión y termine roja de vergüenza y etiquetada de acosadora.

-¿Tanto te guste? –esa pregunta me descoloque y lo mire aturdida.

-¿Qué?... ¡N-no digas tonterías!

-Puff, se te ve a leguas, tomatito.

-¡Higurashi, Taisho! –asustada gire mi vista al profesor quien sin darnos cuenta estaba justo frente a nosotros con las manos en la cintura mirándonos muy molesto e irritado. –A pesar de que es una estudiante buena y de que usted es nuevo, no pueden darse el privilegio de interrumpir mi clase.

-Profesor, yo… -trate de hablar y defenderme, pero decidí callar al ver como nos miraba furioso a los dos.

-¡Fuera de mi clase!

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerré. Inuyasha se levanto de su lugar sin prisas y con tanta tranquilidad que me hiso enojar un poco. Ambos salimos y el profesor nos ordeno pararnos fuera del salón y no movernos de ahí.

-Idiota… ¡Por tu culpa me sacaron de la clase! –alce un poco mi voz sin llegar a gritar. Estaba enojada y frustrada mientras que él parecía tan relajado. -¿No te da vergüenza llegar y ser sacado de clase en menos de diez minutos?

-La verdad no, no me importa. –giro su vista a mí y me sonrió burlonamente. –Además, tú fuiste la tarada que grito.

Trate de reclamarle, pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Sin embargo, tú fuiste quien me obligo a hacerlo. –murmure por lo bajo, creí que no había odio hasta que lo escuche reírse ligeramente.

-No trates de culparme Higurashi.

-¡SILENCIO JOVENES! –ambos nos exaltamos y guardamos silencio.

Bufe molesta. Tampoco era que faltara mucho para que terminara su clase.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo al muchacho junto a mí. Tenía una pose tan despreocupada y relajada. Él cerró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de manos y se recargaba en la pared, aparentemente queriendo dormir. Por alguna razón me pareció muy lindo, no lo conocía muy bien, pero algo en mi quería hacerlo… Negué con la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando?

La clase termino. Me gire disimuladamente a Inuyasha, pero él ya se estaba alejando. Suspire cansada, lo más probable era que no me quería hablar… ¡¿Por qué me preocupaba de eso tan rápido?! ¡Comúnmente no me importaba que pensara la gente de mi! ¿Por qué con él quería dar buena impresión?

-Eh, chica. ¿Estás ahí? –Levante mi mirada nerviosa a Sango. Ambas habíamos salido a comer cerca de las canchas de futbol para ver a Miroku y Koga entrenar, era algo que se nos había hecho costumbre.

-Si, si… Perdona. ¿Dijiste algo?

Ella me miro lentamente, queriendo descifrar algo. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿En qué pensabas? ¿En como Koga juega? –negué rápidamente. –Oh, entonces seguramente piensas en el chico nuevo. Admito que es lindo, además, parecía quererte comer cuando entro a clase, solo te estaba mirando a ti. –me sonroje furiosamente. ¿Él solo me estaba mirando a mi? Eso quería decir que se dio cuenta que lo miraba desde el primer momento. ¡Por eso me había llamado acosadora!

-Seguramente pensó que soy una estúpida… -la castaña me miro divertida, creí que no sabría de que hablaba, pero una vez más, en todo el día, me equivocaba.

-Puede ser, pero estoy segura de que también pensó que eras linda.

-N-no es cierto… No soy tan bonita como tú, Sango… -la verdad podía llegar a tener problemas con ese tema. Me sentía poco proporcionada de cuerpo, mi pelo era un desastre y era por eso que usaba ese listón negro para amarrar mi cabello, pero aun así, se esponjaba.

-Eso no es…

-Eso no es cierto Kagome, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido. –clave mi vista en el joven frente a mí. Mi sonrojo se hiso más notable.

-K-Koga…

-Koga, no te vayas así del entrenamiento. El entrenador no estará contento cuando… Olvídalo. Sango. –Miroku llego corriendo con la intención de llevarse al muchacho con él, pero al ver a mi amiga la saludo cordialmente y comenzó a platicar con nosotras.

Koga se alejo de nosotras por órdenes de su entrenador. Miroku se burlo de él en silencio pues a comparación de Koga, mi amigo ya había terminado su entrenamiento.

El entrenador coloco un balón frente a él. Se giro a mí y me guiño un ojo, me sonroje ligeramente por ello. Pateo tan fuerte como pudo el balón, pero este se desvió.

-¡Cuidado! –grite sin pensarlo al ver como el balón estaba por golpear a una persona.

Mire perpleja como pateaba el balón de regreso y sin que nadie se lo esperara golpeo fuertemente a Koga en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar ligeramente.

Lo mire preocupada y me acerque a él. Se cubrió su nariz rápidamente, limpiándose el hilo de sangre. Miro al culpable con odio.

-¡¿Qué te pasa animal?! –grito Koga. Me gire para descubrir al sujeto. Casi me atragante al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha con un sándwich en la boca.

-Mira quien lo dice, el que me quiso dar un balonazo en la entrepierna. –él sonreía triunfalmente. –Por suerte, el golpe que diste no fue tan fuerte y pude regresarlo facilmente. –Koga se acerco a él con toda la intención de golpearlo, pero el entrenador se entrometió.

-Joven, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha.

-¿Te interesaría unirte al equipo? –Miroku casi se ahoga de risa al ver como Koga con una mano aun en la nariz miraba asombrado al profesor.

-¿De futbol? No me importaría. –Mire a los compañeros del equipo y todos parecían tener miedo. Koga pocas veces se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía daba mucho miedo según sus palabras. A mí me preocupaba cuando un amigo estaba enojado.

-Bienvenido al equipo muchacho.

-¡Bienvenido! –Miroku pasó su brazo por sus hombros con toda confianza, como si se conocieran de años. –Creo que puedes empezar desde hoy. –el albino lo miro dudoso. Le dio un golpe en la espalda y mi amigo dio un quejo de dolor. –Eres de los míos.

Inuyasha no pareció tomarle tanta importancia, mira al entrenador y este le indico que fuera a los vestuarios.

Lo mire molesta y me acerque a él.

-Pídele una disculpa a Koga. –le ordene con el ceño fruncido. Esa actitud tan arrogante me molesto.

-¿Debería? Él no me pidió perdón al casi obligarme a castrarme. –Inuyasha me miro retadoramente. No aleje mi mirada de sus ojos.

Ambos nos miramos de manera retadora. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo, pero con algo que en su momento no entendí.

Paso su mano por detrás de mi cabeza. Me sonroje furiosamente y trate de alejarme de él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –le pregunte nerviosa retrocediendo unos pasos de él.

-Me lo quedo. –mis ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver que entre sus dedos jugaba con un listón negro… Un momento…

Toque rápidamente mi cabello, buscando el listón negro que lo sujetaba.

-¡Eso es mío! ¡Devuélvemelo! –ordene y trate de quitárselo, pero al ser más alto que yo me hiso la tarea imposible.

-Pequeña.

-¡Oye imbécil! –sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Koga se había acercado a mí. -¡Devuélveselo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque es mío! –me sentí como una niña haciendo berrinche, pero en ese momento no me importo, odiaba que me quitaran mis cosas sin permiso.

-Pues ahora es mío.

-No te quieras pasar de listo. –Koga lo miro enojado, parecía tener ganas de golpearlo.

-Bueno, calma. Estoy segura de que Inuyasha lo devolverá al término del entrenamiento, ¿verdad? –Miroku llego y se interpuso entre el ambarino y el moreno para después desviar su mirada a Inuyasha.

Él no dijo nada y se metió a los vestidores.

Cuando salió tenía amarrado el cabello con mi listón y vestía el uniforme del club de futbol. Aunque en su momento me costó admitirlo, él lucia extremadamente bien. Su pecho resaltaba mejor en el uniforme del club que en el de la escuela… Aunque tampoco negaba que con el uniforme de la escuela resaltaba una que otra cosa de él…

Espere pacientemente al término del entrenamiento y cuando finalizo me acerque a él.

-Mi listón. –le pedí extendiendo mi mano en su dirección. Mire estupefacta como me sonreía divertido.

-¿Cuál? -¡¿Se estaba haciendo el imbécil?!

-¡El que traes en el pelo!

-Oh, este. –dijo mientras desamarraba el pedazo de tela de su cabello. Me miro fijamente y soltó una carcajada. –Me encariñe con él… Creo que me lo quedare.

-¡¿Estas de broma?! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡No! –sentencio mientras entraba a las duchas de los hombres. ¡¿Cuándo corrió hasta ahí?!

No pude evitar enojarme por esa actitud y porque me robo en mi nariz.

Al día siguiente le pedí mi listón, pero él se negó… Después de un rato se lo volví a pedir y me decía que era suyo. En un desesperado intento trate de hacer un berrinche, pero solo se carcajeo y después se fue… ¡Era un idiota!

Pensé que tal vez Inuyasha dejaría de actuar como un niño y me devolvería mi listón… Poco después me resigne y supe que ese listan no volvería a verlo…

 **End Pov Kagome.**

 **Presente.**

-Eh, Kagome. –la aludida levanto su rostro encontrándose con unos hermosos y profundos ojos ámbar. -¿Me escuchaste?

-No… ¿Dijiste algo importante? –la joven lo miro apenada. La había atrapado sumida en sus pensamientos.

Él la miro de forma extraña, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te dije que tomaras mi paraguas. –Kagome lo miro sorprendida. No había escuchado que estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

-Pero… ¡Te vas a resfriar! –sus ojos chocolates reflejaban preocupación. Él sonrió para sus adentros.

-Pues entonces pégate a mí. –Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros para pegarla a su cuerpo. Abrió el paraguas y comenzaron a caminar entre la lluvia.

Kagome se acomodo mejor para caminar sin dolor y recargarse en el cuerpo masculino. Estaba feliz y avergonzada. Inuyasha seguía oliendo igual de bien que en ese entonces… Tal vez ahora si se le podía llamar acosadora.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio, pero era agradable solo sentir el calor del otro.

Estaban tan sumergidos en la atmosfera que no se percataron del momento en el que un automóvil pasó junto a ellos y mojo por completo a Inuyasha. El joven soltó una maldición.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto con gracias la azabache. Él parecía un perro mojado.

-Estoy perfecto. –suspiro con ironía mirando al frente, esquivando la mirada adorable de la joven.

-Deberías llegar a casa antes de que te enfermes.

Inuyasha la miro con un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Kagome supo que algo tramaba…

El muchacho se acerco a ella… tal vez demasiado… ¡TAL VEZ MUCHO!

Su respiración a comparación de todo su cuerpo era cálida, chocando contra su nariz. Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando algo que nunca llego. En su lugar solo sintió el cabello húmedo de su acompañante sobre su rostro. Abrió rápidamente los ojos al darse cuenta de que parte de su blusa estaba húmeda. Miro molesta a Inuyasha.

-¡Inuyasha! –ladro furiosa, pero el joven ya estaba más que lejos de ella. Dejándola con el paraguas y él corriendo a su departamento para no mojarse aun más.

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis muffins!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Este… Para los que leyeron este fic en su primera versión, se habrán dado cuenta de que cambie muchas cosas, pero… Shhhhhhh… Nadie más que ustedes y yo sabemos.

Bueno, lo de la lluvia explicaría un hueco argumental que tuvo el anterior, pero de eso se dan cuenta más adelante (?)

 **Guest:** Ja ja. Ya somos dos, a mí también me está gustando (aun que sufro) volver a escribirla, pero con algunos cambios ;)

 **Saiko666** **:** Prometo que depararan cosas mejor escritas (?) ¡Pues nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

 **?: Verga wey. ¿Hace cuanto que no aparecemos?**

?: Ni puta idea…

 _?: Yo si he aparecido :3_

 **?: Nadie pidió tu opinión mocosa.**

Amgd12: ¿Quieren callarse? Trato de despedirme.

¡ADIOS!


	3. Celos

**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Celos.**

Kagome llego a su casa, cansada de correr entre la lluvia con el gran paraguas que Inuyasha le había dado… ¡Ese idiota! ¡Seguro se va a enfermar el terco! Con un suspiro dejo el paraguas y su mochila en una esquina y corrió a su habitación. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, solo quería dormir un poco, después de todo su familia no le había hecho preguntas sobre la escuela y eso lo agradecía profundamente.

Ella recobro sus pensamientos de todo el día en la escuela… Cerro los ojos y soñó… O mejor dicho recordó.

 **Un salto al pasado…**

 **POV Kagome.**

Todos miramos atónitos a Inuyasha.

Luego de convivir con él durante aproximadamente seis meses, no habíamos hecho amigos. Claro que aún me molestaba mucho pero con el tiempo aprendí que esa era su forma de mostrar su afecto… O al menos eso me gustaba creer…

Miroku le levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación, Sango lo miro impresionada y yo no sabía que cara poner…

-¿Dices que eres el novio de Kikyo? -pregunto Sango, como para confirmar lo que hace segundos nos había confesado.

-Si. -respondió, aparentemente molesto por las reacciones de todos.

-¿Kikyo Tama? -pregunto Miroku, apuntando al albino con los palillos de su comida.

-¡Demonios! ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir? ¡Si, si es Kikyo Tama! -contesto exasperado luego de un rato de escuchar las preguntas agobiantes de nuestros amigos. -¿Y tú? -me pregunto a lo que lo mire confundida. -¿No piensas preguntarme algo? -supe que lo decía con ironía. Quería molestarlo, pero la verdad esa confesión me tomo desprevenida… Estaba como perdida, como shockeada… Por alguna extraña razón me sentí incomoda y decepcionada… negué con la cabeza. -Bien.

-Pues te envidio. -dijo Miroku tomando entre sus palillos mas comida. -Es una belleza y tiene un cuerpo… ¡Encantador! -Sango lo miro asesinamente. Molesta, tomo un poco de su comida y se lo comió, dejándolo sin alimento. -¡Eh!

Los mire con una sonrisa ligera. Ellos me parecían una pareja por su modo de ser… Sin embargo… Mire a Inuyasha, parecía calmado… ¿Realmente le gustaría esa chica? Había oído de ella en toda la escuela, pues era una de las chicas mas lindas e inteligentes, recuerdo que ella había ganado un reconocimiento hace no mucho… Yo no me podía pavonear de excelentes calificaciones, a comparación de ella solo tenía un mísero ocho que a cuestas mantenía… Definitivamente no podía compararme con ella…

-¿Sucede algo Kagome? -la voz de Sango me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a mis amigos sorprendida. Negue rápidamente con la cabeza para desviar la atención.

Cuando creí que dejarían de verme, levante levemente la cabeza y me encontré la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha sobre mí. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder y el calor se extendió por todo mi rostro. Baje la cabeza apenada y me levante de mi lugar.

-¡Iré al baño!

-¡Ah! ¡Kagome! -me llamo Sango, pero no le hice caso, camine rápidamente a los baños dejándolos a todos atrás.

Me adentre en los baños de mujeres y me fui directamente al lavamanos. Me eche agua en el rostro, en un intento de calmar el calor de mis megillas. ¿Por qué me sonroje cuando él me miro? Su mirada siempre me ponía nerviosa, pero hoy fue diferente… Solo pocas veces me había sonrojado con él y justo debía ser cuando nos revelaba que tenía una novia.

-¡Kagome! -Sango entro al baño y se acercó a mí. Parecido observar mi rostro húmedo y me ofreció rápidamente una toalla que traía en su falda. Le agradecí en silencio y me seque el rostro húmedo. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué huiste?

-¡No hui! -la contradije, defendiéndome.

-Kagome…

-Solo… Quería lavarme la cara. Eso es todo… -mamure. Ni yo estaba segura de esa respuesta…

Mi amiga me observo unos segundos en silencio antes de colocar su mano en mi hombro.

-Que él tenga novia no cambiara las cosas Kagome…

La mire sorprendida y mis mejillas volvieron a arder. ¡¿Por qué me sonrojaba?! Solo asentí ante sus palabras sin saber que Sango no podía estar más equivocada…

El tiempo paso lento… Inuyasha y Kikyo eran novios desde hacia tres meses. Cuando creímos que nada cambiaria a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, en las horas para comer, cuando Inuyasha se iba a sentar con nosotros, llegaba Kikyo y se lo llevaba con sus amigas, como si él fuera un perro que presumir…

-Kagome… -no le preste mucha atención a mi amiga. -Kagome, estas derramando tu jugo. -abrí los ojos y me percate que mi delicioso jugo ahora estaba en mis manos y mesa tirado pues aparentemente había apretado mucho la cajita del jugo sin darme cuenta. -¿Sucede algo? Últimamente estas algo distraída.

-¡Para nada! -resople, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Señorita Kagome… -se rio ligeramente Miroku. -Usted es pésima mintiendo.

Abrí la boca, pero pronto la cerré al no saber que decirle a los chicos para que dejaran de molestarme.

-Estas celosa Kagome… Se te ve a kilómetros. -Sango me golpeo la nariz mientras reía ligeramente, con una mirada maliciosa.

La mire en silencio, ignorándola comencé a comer de mi almuerzo… Pensando en que ella estaba loca y que solo era que me había acostumbrado a comer con ellos tres… Si… Seguramente era eso…

El tiempo paso lento… Inuyasha y Kikyo eran novios desde hacía tres meses. Cuando creímos que nada cambiaria a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, en las horas para comer, cuando Inuyasha se iba a sentar con nosotros, llegaba Kikyo y se lo llevaba con sus amigas, como si él fuera un perro que presumir…

-Kagome… -no le preste mucha atención a mi amiga. -Kagome, estas derramando tu jugo. -abrí los ojos y me percate que mi delicioso jugo ahora estaba en mis manos y mesa tirado pues aparentemente había apretado mucho la cajita del jugo sin darme cuenta. -¿Sucede algo? Últimamente estas algo distraída.

-¡Para nada! -resople, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Señorita Kagome… -se rio ligeramente Miroku. -Usted es pésima mintiendo.

Abrí la boca, pero pronto la cerré al no saber que decirle a los chicos para que dejaran de molestarme.

-Estas celosa Kagome… Se te ve a kilómetros. -Sango me golpeo la nariz mientras reía ligeramente, con una mirada maliciosa.

La mire en silencio, ignorándola. Comencé a comer de mi almuerzo… Pensando en que ella estaba loca y que solo era que me había acostumbrado a comer con ellos tres… Si… Seguramente era eso…

El tiempo paso y las cosas siguieron igual… Yo no podía hablarle a Inuyasha porque siempre estaba con Kikyo y me incomodaba mucha la presencia de ella… Especialmente si estaba cerca de él… No lo entendía, hacían cosas normales de una pareja y yo… Me sentía mal…

Por eso, cuando lo vi solo después de un entrenamiento en su club, fue mi oportunidad de ir y hablarle.

Logre escaparme de Sango sin ser cuestionada de nada y corrí en dirección al albino con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Estaba ansiosa y mis manos comenzaban a tornarse frías, con un poco de sudor. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Estaba nerviosa de ir a hablar con Inuyasha? Tal vez era porque no habíamos hablado durante un buen tiempo…

 _Ya casi llego…_

Entre más cerca estaba mi corazón latía rápido… Estuve por gritar su nombre con júbilo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome. abrí los ojos y me gire al culpable de que no fuera a hablar con Inuyasha…

-Que alegría verte Kagome. -Koga me sonrió amablemente, como saludo.

-Oh, Koga… -Trate de regresarle la sonrisa, pero estaba nerviosa y desesperada por hablar con el ambarino que falle rotundamente. -¿Sucede algo? -quería terminar la conversación rápido, de hecho no quería prestarle mucha atención a lo que él me dijera…

-Si, veras… -comenzó a hablar, trato de iniciar una conversación pero yo no dejaba de mirar en dirección a Inuyasha, quien se giró, dándome la espalda y caminando en dirección a los vestuarios. ¡No! ¡No quería que se fuera sin que yo hablara con él! Me mordí el labio inferior fastidiada de que Koga me retuviera. -¿Te parece bien?

-Si, si perfecto. -conteste sin prestarle mucha atención. -Pero si me disculpas…

-¡Genial! -lo mire con el ceño fruncido. -Entonces nos vemos el sábado afuera del cine a las tres de la tarde. -me dijo con alegría, despidiéndose de mi con la mano levantada.

 _Espera… ¡¿Qué?!_

Me quede inmóvil en mi lugar, procesando lo que me había dicho Kouga y juntándolo con lo poco que recordaba de "nuestra conversación." Al parecer acababa de invitarme a salir y yo por desesperada había aceptado sin pensarlo…

 _¡Inuyasha!_

Me gire con rapidez, descubriendo que él ya se había ido.

Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios, con el corazón oprimido y más nerviosa que antes. Al ver la puerta del vestíbulo de los hombres trague grueso. Acerque la mano para abrir la puerta cuando escuche risas… Risas femeninas…

Abrí la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para ver lo que sucedía adentro. Abrí los ojos al ver a Kikyo abrazándose con Inuyasha.

-Te he extrañado mucho, amor. -ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que por culpa de Miroku estoy condenado a hacer limpieza. -respondió Inuyasha ante las insinuaciones de ella…

-Ese Miroku… -murmuro con enojo en su mirada. -Solo te causa problemas. -¿Era yo o ella le estaba aconsejando no juntarse con Miroku? Tal vez y solo tal vez… Ella lo estaba alejando de nosotros apropósito…

-Lo sé, pero es mi amigo. -contesto desviando la mirada.

Kikyo suspiro y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo a ella para besarlo en los labios… Mire incrédula la escena unos momentos hasta que ya no lo soporte. No pensé en nada y me fui del vestíbulo. Con mi cuerpo frio y los ojos picándome, obligándome a sacar lágrimas.

No quería que nadie me viera en ese estado… Corrí lo más rápido que pude, trate de alejarme lo más posible del lugar y sin darme cuenta llegue a unos cuantos árboles que teníamos en la parte trasera de la escuela. Me senté en el pasto, con la espalda recargada en el tronco de uno de los arboles gigantes. Doble mis rodillas, las abrace y termine llorando con la cabeza oculta entre mis rodillas… Gemía e hipaba sin saber lo que sucedía… ¿Por qué me había dolido verlos besarse? Ellos dos eran novios y era normal… Yo solo era su amiga y… Mis lagrimas salieron más rápido, me lastimaba yo misma con mis propios pensamientos hasta que llego a mi memoria un recuerdo…

 _-Estas celosa Kagome… Se te ve a kilómetros. -Sango me golpeo la nariz mientras reía ligeramente, con una mirada maliciosa._

Abrí los ojos con lágrimas corriendo rápidamente de ellos… ¿Yo estaba… celosa?... No conocía a Inuyasha tanto como lo haría Miroku, pero tampoco era un desconocido para mí, admito que en ocasiones me había contado ciertas cosas que a Sango o a Miroku les había contado y eso me hacía feliz, porque sabía que me tenía una confianza especial a mi… Solo a mi… De alguna forma, pensar en que a Kikyo le haya contado algo a mí me dolía…

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan egoísta?... Ni que estuviera… Reforcé el agarre en mis rodillas sin quererlo admitir… Si lo hacía, me dañaría más, pero… Debía sacarlo…

-¿Kagome? -sorprendida, levante la cabeza y me encontré con Sango y su traje de su club, ella parecía haber sudado pero no me importaba nada en esos momentos. Sin aviso, me abalance a sus brazos, tirándola al suelo en el acto. -¡¿Kagome?! -ella me miro preocupada, me abrazo y como pudo se acomodo sobre sus rodillas para tener una mejor postura. -¡¿Sucede algo?! ¡¿Por qué lloras?!

-Yo… San… go… -no podía hablar bien, mi lengua se trababa, sentía que si hablaba terminaría por romperme y lloraría aún más, como si fuese una niña pequeña. -Él… No…

-¡Tranquila! -me rogo desesperada, sonaba confundida, al parecer no estaba diciéndole las cosas claras por mi estado. -Respira un poco, cálmate. -bajo el tono de voz a uno dulce. Saco un pañuelo de su bolso y me limpio mis lagrimas demás de alguno que otro moco escurriendo de mi nariz. -¿Mejor? -asentí levemente al sentirme con el apoyo de alguien. -¿Ahora si me cuentas que te paso?

-Yo… -la mire con impotencia y con nuevas lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas le dije. -Creo que… Tenías razón…

-¿De qué hablas?...

-Me enamore de él… -le confesé finalmente, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, intensificando mi llanto, incluso gritando…

 **De regreso al presente.**

Abrí los ojos, molesta por los sonidos de mi celular. Revise los mensajes y se trataba de Sango. Comúnmente ella y yo hablábamos mucho por las noche cuando ninguna tenia algo que hacer… Me venia bien que me hablara, el sueño que había tenido fue uno me los peores que he tenido en años. ¿Por qué había soñado y recordado lo mismo ahora? No tenia ni idea, tal vez contárselo a Sango me ayudaría a entender algo.

Antes de abrir los mensajes de Sango, encontré las conversaciones que había tenido con Inuyasha recientemente.

No sé porque sentía que sucedería algo… Algo importante… Un nuevo mensaje de mi amiga me saco de mi ensoñación y comencé a charlar con ella…

Seguramente ese presentimiento no sería nada.

 **End POV Kagome.**

 **Continuara…**

¡Holiwis moffins!

Perdonen la tardanza, pero digamos que no sabia como adaptar el capitulo viejito con este, solo espero que el resultado final no quedara tan mal Xb

¿Cómo han estado? Han sido cuatro meses muy largos y me disculpo, prometo que ya no entrare en hiatus aquí (?)

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El próximo tratara sobre nuestro sexy albino favorito *corazón*

 **Saiko666 : **¡Que bueno que te esta gustando de nuevo! Solo espero no arruinar nada. Has chonguitos XD ¡Besos!

Ahora sí.

¡ADIÓS!


End file.
